


Prince of Darkness

by CanIHazJohnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Gay Sex, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHazJohnlock/pseuds/CanIHazJohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is the Crown Prince of Hell. Dean Winchester is a small town mechanic. When the two meet suddenly both their worlds' turn upside down. With the threat of war between heaven and Earth as well as civil war in Hell, can Cas protect Dean, or will Cas's true identity as the prince of Hell be too much for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Hell on Earth with no chapter breaks

In a world filled with corruption and hate, bigotry and greed, and selfishness and power, it still amazes the angels in heaven how many people make their way into paradise. In Hell however, it's a different story.

My name is Castiel, and I am Prince of Hell. I'm not a real badass demon, but I have my moments. My father Crowley is the King around here, but his position on the throne is being challenged by a Knight named Abbadon.

She will stop at nothing to insure my father's demise, and subsequently my fall. Things have been quiet lately, and by quiet I mean boring. Sometimes I like to torture souls to have fun, but this is a boredom that no amount of pointy objects can fix.

It wasn't stimulating enough. I've only just been given permission to go to Earth again after that incident in the 14th century. They're overreacting really, I mean my plague only killed 1/3 of Europe's population.

Father dear was angry though since most of those souls went to heaven. He looks at me with such disappointment. I try to be the dark and evil prince he wants me to be, but sometimes I think that maybe I don't want to take over the family business.

Being King of Hell is cool and everything but I don't have any ambition to take over after pops decides he wants to sit back and relax while roasting marshmallows over the pit of burning sinners. Anyway, this is my story so I'll do my best to tell it right.

On my first trip to Earth after being ungrounded, I decided to roam around the US. I picked a spot randomly and found myself in Lawrence, Kansas. It looked like a drag, but before I could flash out, something caught my eye.

Tall, rugged, and blonde were 3 ways to grab my attention and this boy had all 3. His cheek was smeared with grease, and he wore a mechanic jumpsuit. I did a double take as he walked towards me.

He was gorgeous, and I mean drop dead. His eyes were a deep rich green and his blonde hair was cut just longer than a buzz. His face was speckled with patches of freckles. Even covered, I could tell he was ripped.

I reacted out of instinct and bumped into him. 

"Hey watch it dude!" He called, angrily. I just looked at him for a moment, getting lost in your eyes. 

"Sorry, I'm new here. Could you draw me a map because I'm lost in your eyes."

I couldn't believe the bullshit spewing out of my mouth, I'm the fucking prince of Hell and I'm hitting on a human with the oldest line in the book. He laughed it off though, but I still cursed myself in my mind.

Humans had always fascinated me, but there was a pull I felt towards this particular one. 

"I bet you say that to all the girls." He joked, soliciting my nervous laughter. 

"Sorry I just don't really get out much."

Understatement of the year after being on home arrest for the past 1 millennia. He smiled a bright smile and held out his hand. 

"I'm Dean Winchester, and you are?" I forgot my name, the moment he asked me its like it ceased to exist.

"My name?" I sputtered out like an idiot. Antichrist I was acting like a moron. The burning pits of hell looked pretty inviting right about now. 

"I'm Cas" I finally able to get out coherently. He smiled at me and I felt my soulless heart flutter. 

"Well Cas, if you want, you can buy me a drink tonight at the Road House. 7 o clock?"

I stuck on him saying my name, which sounded like porn coming out of his mouth. 

"That sounds great Dean, I look forward to this evening." Dean jot down his number on my hand and went off. I stood in awe staring at my hand for a moment.

"For fuck's sake did that really just happen?" I asked myself as the world seemed to spin. Father would be furious if he found out I was going out with a human, but then again; what daddy don't know don't hurt him.

Suddenly I went from concerned and nervous to ready and willing. I had a hot date at 7, and I needed to get ready.

At 7 o'clock, Cas realized that the place of their date was dangerous. Hunters acquire a certain scar on their soul. Sort of like a big gash that is clear to any demon or angel (if one chooses to associate with those winged assbutts).

Looking at the end of this big gay rainbow, I found my hunky golden boy. Antichrist, did he look good. He wore a black t shirt underneath a green button down. The look was finished off with a pair of worn jeans and boots.

He was probably the only human being alive that would be worth taking his demonic ass into a horde of hunters. Clearing my throat to alert him to my entrance, he turned; flashing me that smile of his.

"Sorry I'm late." I said, smiling. 

"It's okay, I know you're new here. I was worried you were standing me up." He kept his smile, but there was a sense of relief behind it. It made me wonder if he'd ever been stood up.

"I have one rule I live by which is when you find someone stupid enough to fall for terrible pick up lines, you don't let go." That solicited a laugh from him. He gestured to two bar seats, and we sat.

He ordered a bourbon so I got one too. I always was more of a wine person, but I was willing to drink anything if it kept him next to me. I asked him the basics, family, friends, and major life choices.

His mom died when he was 4, and he loves his little brother Sammy more than anything. The thing he loves most in the world is his 1967 Chevrolet Impala. He picked up his interest in cars from his dad.

The conversation was flowing great until he began asking about me. 

"So what's your family situation?" He asked, innocently enough. I didn't know what to tell him. 'Oh yes, my father rules hell and I am the crown prince.' doesn't exactly scream boyfriend material.

"Oh you know same boring story, I'm an only child and for long time it's just been me and my dad. He's a businessman and has really been pushing for me to get ready to take over the family business." Dean nodded at me with understanding. Based on what he'd told me, we actually were in very similar situations.

We continued chatting, and I discovered he was quite the rocker. 

"Yeah man, Kansas was my favorite when I was little." He informed me as he put a quarter into the vintage jukebox next to the counter.

Within seconds, Carry on my Wayward son began blaring out of the machine. Tapping his foot, he offered his hand to dance. I stared at him, laughing. "Not really dance music." I argued.

You would think that 1,000 years of life there would be nothing I'd fear, but strangely enough I have a terror of dancing. The stupid attractive man pulled me close, so close in fact that I could smell his cologne.

He smelled wonderful, like a mixture of leather and oil. He gave up on dancing and conceded to just sway. I put my arms around his neck, and really got a chance to look into his eyes. They were green, but there were specks of blue and brown.

When our song ended, we sat down to talk a bit more. He and I had very similar interests yet at the same time were different enough that we retained that connection. He was funny, and manages to make me laugh.

"Are you telling me you've never seen Star Wars?" He nearly shouted, looking at me like he was chastising a child. 

"Is it that bad?" I had never held much interest in the passtimes of the humans.

Although we frequently get storing actors and actresses that sell their souls for a chance. The press always claim it's drug overdose, but come on.

How did no one put together that these talentless whiny little brats were suddenly America's most successful stars and starlets. That Marilyn Monroe was certainly a character, but not the kind you pay to see in a movie.

"Next time we're definitely watching the New Hope at my place." I smiled at the thought of next time. He smiled at my smile, and I could just feel something between us. Which is strange considering I spent half my demonic life killing people like him. But then again, none of them has ever been Dean.

I brushed some hair out of my eyes. My meat suit really needed a haircut. His name was Jimmy something or other. I normally didn't care to know the name of the person I was possessing, but he had been wearing a name tag.

Off in my dream world, Dean brought me back by calling my name. 

"Cas?" He questioned, looking at me with those deep green eyes. They say that eyes are the windows of the soul, which I never really considered you know with the whole no soul thing. But looking into his eyes I could see things I don't even remember feeling.

It's funny that when you become a demon you lose so much of what you once lived for. 

"Yeah Dean?" I finally responded after my brief contemplation of the universe. 

"I don't normally do this, but I just wanted to ask if maybe you wanted to get out of here."

He shot me with a smile and grabbed my hand, holding it in his and tracing circles with his thumb. 

"I mean as long as that's what you want to do." I didn't even take a moment to think. Just imagining that fine piece of ass naked made me move faster. What's the point of being Prince of Hell if you can't raise it every once in a while.

Naturally with such an appealing end, the drive to his apartment was almost unbearable. We nearly ran to his door which thank Lucifer was on the first floor. He struggled to unlock the door, but that may have been attributed to the fact I was squeezing his tight little ass.

Once we opened the door, he flipped the light switch on and it took all my strength not to attack the poor man. Somehow we managed to get inside to the bedroom without having sex. His lips and mine collided, burning heat behind them. He stepped back, taking off his button down and pulling the tee shirt over his head.

The light hit him so that the shadows illuminated his every muscle and contour. I quickly removed my shirt feeling kind of inadequate compared to the sight in front of me. Using his height advantage, he pinned me so my back was on the bed. He moved his lips from mine to my neck.

The path of kisses trailed down before stopping on the crook between my shoulder and the bottom of my neck. Reaching a hand down, he slowly moved from my naval, gently sliding his fingers across my stomach until it met my jeans. With skill I had never understood, he undid my button with one hand.

Before going any further, he pulled up, his eyes meeting mine as he slid his hand in my boxers. The touch was gentle and brief which made me cry out for more. I could tell that he liked to tease. Dean wanted to play, but little did he know I invented the game.

I didn't want to admit it, but I enjoyed being bottom. I loved the dominance in a man's eye as he took control, but not tonight. It took all my strength to flip him, but sure enough he was now under me, and the look on his face was priceless. I undid his button and zipper as well, but instead of leaving them on like he had with me, I pulled down.

His package wasn't the longest I'd ever had, but what it lacked in length it more than made up for in width. I pulled on his wrists gently, guiding him to the edge of the bed. There I got on my knees, and took him in my hand. It was amazing how sensitive he was, how he reacted to the slightest touch.

He had to hold back a moan from just a touch alone, which made me wonder what he would sound like once I really got going. I moved my head closer to his cock, letting myself get a good look before touching my tongue to the tip. He was salty, but then again most were.

Moving my tongue, I licked him up and down, before taking him in my mouth. I was surprised when I felt two strong hands grasp tightly onto my hair. "Fuck Cas." Dean moaned quietly before guiding me by pulling my hair.

It was the tiniest pull but it turned me on so much. Going deeper, I placed my hand around him where I couldn't reach and began stroking. That caused him to release a loud moan. His moan only egged me on as he began moaning my name as well. 

"Oh Cas! Fuck!" He called out.

"I'm gonna cum." He stated, preparing himself. But being the evil son of a bitch I am, I pulled away before he could. The whine that he released was so worth it. 

"Cas I was so close." He whined some more, but I just smirked and removed my own boxers and jeans, tossing them carelessly anywhere.

I pushed him back and moved to the place in the room most likely to have lube. Luckily enough, when I opened the drawer, I found a tube. Smothering on a generous amount, I mounted him.

I slid onto his cock slowly, drawing in a breath and releasing it in a moan as I took him in. I was tight around him, but after the initial pain wore off, I began to rock my hips and grind against his groin. As I rode him, he reached a hand down to take my shaft in his hand.

The feeling of his hand and his dick was almost too much. Both of our moans blended together, forming a call and response. I looked at him, and I hope conveyed that he was mine. When I got close to my limit, I called out, "Dean I'm gonna cum!"

As I shouted, hot sticky cum hit Dean's chest and I could feel him release inside me. I rolled off and we both panted next to each other. 

"Best. Sex. Ever." He spoke between pants. Extending my neck, I pressed my lips against his. I may not remember how to love, but I sure as home know how to make it.

I was exhausted after that, and decided to sleep with him as it was already too late to return to the condo I had...acquired. I figured that if I was gonna be spending time on Earth I'd need to look human.

Back to Dean, my eyes studied him, every muscle, every feature, every nook and cranny of his gorgeous body. We turned in towards each other, and he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me in for another kiss. This one was longer, more passionate.

He gave me a quick peck before reaching over to turn out the light. I rolled over to face my other side, and he slid into position behind me. I guess it could be described as spooning.

Even demons need sleep when burdened by the human limitations of their meat suit. I don't dream though, it's just a darkness that consumes me until the next morning.

It only seemed right to leave after Dean's breathing went even. Humans were so adorable when they left themselves so open to others. I could slit his throat so easily right now, but damn that would be a waste of a perfectly nice ass.

I took a moment to thank Satan our father for this hot, hot man before zapping myself out. It wasn't like I didn't like him, it's just that being the Prince of Hell is very demanding.

I'm lying that's complete bullshit, I just don't like dealing with the morning situation. The transport to home was boring as usual, the only highlight being a new addition.

His name was Adam or Andrew or something. He was pretty cute but Daddy dear had a strict 'No dating the sinners burning in the eternal flames' rule. Speaking of the Devil (as close to literally as you can get due to the whole Lucifer being locked in the cage thing), the all too annoyingly familiar sound of father appearing.

"And where have you been?" He asked in his English accent he'd acquired from his new vessel. He was shorter than me, with my same black hair. Although his eyes were green and mine are blue but then again, our vessels normally do look alike.

"I was out. You lifted my grounding so I went up and raised a little Hell." My attempt at a pun was ignored as he looked at me, disappointed. 

"Oh come now Castiel, you wreak of humanity."

After thousands of years, I've never really grown out of my rebellious teenager phase as could be seen by my rolling eyes. 

"So I had a little fun with the humans, so what? It's not like I'm new to the whole existence thing."

Father dear seemed annoyed even the slightest by my comment, but being the cruel and mighty king of Hell he is he didn't have any time to put up with my shit. 

"Listen you little brat, you will take my place one day so stop acting like a rebellious teenager."

I bit back a witty comeback, which I totally had due to my immense intelligence. Sometimes I hate him, but then I remember with him being the King of Hell, he could be a lot worse. And yet he tells at me when I kill a third of the planet's population.

He was off to his bigger and better things, so I figured I'd pay a visit to Bobby. He'd pissed my father off so he was in the 'wrongly placed wing'. I liked going over there to visit, I once even felt something that I think may have been a memory of sympathy.

These souls should've been put in heaven, but for one reason or another never made it. 

"Bobby?" I asked, loudly so he could hear me over the whines and moans of the eternal torture. 

"What do you want ya idjit?" An angry voice responded.

He was a gruff man with a hunting jacket.  
"Oooh you know I love it when you talk dirty." I mocked, mimicking my father's annoying new voice. He frowned at my humor.

"It's just you boy, I thought it might be your douchebag father. I swear if I ever get outta here, I'm gonna gank that son of a bitch." I considered freeing him for a moment then reconsidered. He was just simply too fun to play with.

"Whatcha need boy? You only call on me when you're bored or need advice." 

"You know me all too well Robert." I cooed like a lovesick teenage girl. 

"So I met a man. More specifically a human and I've been thinking about him. And not in my usual sinful way. When I think about him I get this pain in my chest that won't go away. I know most people would say its a cliche of falling in love but I'm the Prince of Hell, it's impossible for me to feel."

Bobby looked at me and laughed, but not a happy laugh or one of amusement. It was deep and cruel, almost sickeningly proud. 

"You know they say kill em with kindness? Well that's what's going on. Some people believe that if a demon can truly and wholly love someone, then what made them a demon is gone. Demons are just broken shells of souls that have forgotten what it's like to be human. Sounds to me like someone's trying to remind you."

I took a moment to consider his theory before chuckling. It was just so preposterous. Me, Castiel, Crown Prince of Hell, falling in love. Of course I'd had lovers of human species before, but none of them had been given any thought past the time of their use.

Maybe I just needed to torture some souls to get my mind off of him. I bid my farewells to Bobby who just called me an Idjit and waited for his next round of punishment.

There was a corner of hell kept aside for 3 things, Lucifer's cage, the throne room and palace of Hell, and the worst sinners sent down here. Mostly murderers and child molesters and rapists. From my room, I could overlook all of Hell.

On my left the burning pit, on my right the administrative offices who handled sorting, and right in front Kay the doorway to the human world. Like a beacon of despair to the burdened souls, it stood so close and yet so far away.

When I felt all warm and bubbly I liked to sit and listen to the soothing cries of pain. To put my mind to ease, I chose to just pop back up to the next floor. Satan only knows I needed a break.

It was a short while before I ventured back up to Earth. Not because I was scared to face him, but because the whole feelings thing was really freaking me out. But sure enough I did go back to check on him.

With humans, getting fucked is normally the last they see of me, but this one was different. I couldn't focus on evil or murder. It was miserable.

Poking and prodding the sinners was just no fun while thoughts of Dean swam in my head. Don't even get me started on the torture. I was downright cuddly. Once I realized that he was my problem I decided to face him again.

Sure the sex had been amazing, but it was more than that; which should've been impossible. Anyway, when I popped back up to that pitiful town in Kansas, I realized I had made a huge mistake.

One thing I seem to have forgotten about the Earth, they praise God. Everywhere I turned there were nativity scenes and depictions of that loathsome prick that they referred to as the Christ.

Of all times to visit the Earth I managed to land on Christmas Eve. The last time I had visited had been Halloween or somewhere around there. I was about to flee to somewhere more comfortable, like a boiling pit of lava, but a gruff voice I knew well stopped me.

"Cas?! Is that you?! Hey Cas!" Dean called, running to where I was. I took a deep breath to try and calm down. 

"Oh Dean. It's great to see you." I responded, putting on my best acting and a face lighting up like their beloved Christmas trees.

He looked as handsome as ever, but the cold nipped at his cheeks to give him an adorable patch of red under his freckles. 

"Where have you been? No note and then you just disappear. I went to your apartment but you weren't there. I looked for you everywhere."

I almost felt his relief. He truly had looked for me. But why? It's not like humans aren't used to one night stands. To play along I thought up a pretty brilliant excuse. 

"I went abroad with my dad. We had a hell of a time." If only he had known just how hilarious my pun was. 

"I was gonna call but I never got your number. Plus all those fucking fees for international calls would've gotten my dad pretty riled up."

I thought over what I said and found it an acceptable lie. Dean of course being the naive human he is, totally bought it. 

"Really? That's awesome that you got to spend time with your dad." He truly looked happy for me, which confused me greatly.

"I don't know if this is a little too out there or what, but I can't stop thinking about you." Dean confessed, those deep green eyes of his looking straight into mine. 

"I kept telling myself that it was just a quick fuck but I can't get you out of my head."  
Before thinking, I replied, "I can't either." 

Oh for fuck's sake this man can get to me. 

"I mean I can't stop thinking about you, which is weird because I promised myself I'd never get attached." I expanded, deciding to just roll with it.

Who knows maybe I'd get some more sex out of playing along. The part that worried me though was that I meant it. 

"I know it's short notice but do you want to go somewhere with me tonight?" He asked, his eyes going big as if to coerce me to say yes.

"I don't have anything planned if you want to do something." His face lit up as I responded, and I couldn't help but wonder if I had done the same. He grabbed my hand as we walked to his car, which demon or not I found romantic.

The drive wasn't to a bar or his apartment, but instead to a 2 story house in the suburbs. There were red and green Christmas lights strung on the roof and in the windows, and a group of wire reindeer with lights hung on them decorated the lawn.

"Where are we?" I asked, mildly horrified by a small angel statue sitting on the porch. 

"This is home. Well the family home not where I live. You're gonna help decorate the tree."

It was at this moment that I seriously considered leaving his ass hanging dry. Then again it was that gorgeous ass of his that convinced me to stay. He opened the door for me and we both shuffled inside.

We took off our coats and made our way into a family room I would guess. The tree was leaning against a wall as a giant man struggled to place it in the tree stand. 

"Need help Sammy?" Dean called, laughing as the man flipped him off. This vessel is about 5'11" but the man had to be about 6'4" and easily towered over my huge hunk of a man.

Sam turned around to yell at Dean it appeared, but stopped when he saw me. 

"You found him!" He exclaimed, nearly letting the tree fall. 

"I'd shake your hand but I'm trying to get this piece of shit to stand up." Dean tsked at Sam, "Now you've hurt the tree's feelings."

Sam looked ready to throw something at Dean, but then the two worked together to get the tree up. It was about 7 feet tall, and seemed naked without the decoration that the humans always put on it. The golden carpet was covered with green evergreen needles and the two did Rock Paper Scissors to see who would have to clean it up.

Dean lost due to Sam's rock crushing scissors. It was very entertaining. While Dean went to get the vacuum, grumbling, Sam walked over to me and held out his hand. 

"We've never met, but I'm Dean's little brother Sam." I briefly recalled Dean mentioning his brother's name was Sam. 

"It's nice to finally meet you. Lover boy wouldn't shut up. He'd kill me if I told you this, but he thinks it was love at first sight. Poor bastard. My Gabby was the same way."

He had long brown hair that grazed his chin. With his height, he looked intimidating but lacked a gruffness that Dean had. Handsome, naturally, but still no where near his brother.

"Really?" I asked, somewhat surprised and yet not. My heart, or rather my meat suit's heart seemed to skip a beat. 

"I guess I'm flattered, it's not everyday you meet someone like Dean."

That was true enough. Sure there's some hot guys in hell but they're literally on fire. Humans were much easier to target and less likely to burn you. Sam nodded, as Dean came back, still grumbling about having to clean up.

"So Dean, this is your family home so I suppose that means Pop too?" I concluded. Sam frowned and Dean looked down. 

"Oh umm my dad passed away while you were gone. Tough son of a bitch though. Fought to the last second."

There was a shared moment of sadness among the brothers before it was replaced with smiles. 

"But hey it's Christmas, lets do it up real nice and get drunk to his memory." I didn't ask anymore questions, humans get so emotional over little things like death. 

The evening started off nicely, but stringing popcorn soon turned into a battle royale. Dean and Sam may have been closer than most, but the line was drawn at food fights.

When the time came and Sam offered his unconditional surrender, they once again played Rock Paper Scissors to see who would clean that up. I didn't even need to look to know that Dean lost, what with all the bitching and whining.

"Ever since Dad does, I've been loving here with my boyfriend. Dean visits every once in awhile, and it's almost like we have a normal family. You feel free to come over anytime."

It was the little human things like this that really confused him. His brother had brought a complete stranger home and here he was inviting that same stranger to come any time. If only they knew the company they kept.

I was gonna respond, but the front door opened and closed. 

"That must be your boyfriend." I called, common courtesy not escaping me. I moved to the door, ready to greet the newcomer. 

"Castiel, well if it isn't the son of the devil."

My glare was icy but easily returned as I realized who I was talking to. 

"Nice vessel Gabriel. Did daddy pick it out for you? Or was he too busy loving Michael more than you." I replied, hoping to strike a nerve.

"It's been a while. When was the last time? Oh yes, London 1347." I scowled. This little brat was given the mission to look out for my work. If he hadn't stopped me in 1356, I could've wiped out the entire planet without a single sweat drop on my brow.

After I got grounded by father dear for A) failing and B) killing heaven bounds, Gabriel went into retirement. I guess I just found out what, or who rather, he was doing nowadays.

There was an almost visible tension between us when I took a step towards him, but then Sam called his name. "Come in Castiel, this should be fun."

Now most of you little assmunchers have a huge preconceived conception of angels as pure and innocent. That is bullshit. Imagine the biggest douchebag you know. Got a picture?

Okay great! Now take that person and imagine 100 of them stuffed into one person. Boom, you've got an angel. Now Gabriel is like 100 angels combined, so he's essentially 10,000 times more douchey that the biggest douchebag you know.

See when you do bad things with evil intentions, it makes you a demon. When you do bad things because you can, it makes you an angel (and a dick). Anyway back to my night of horror.

Gabriel clutched my shoulder just a little too tight, and dug his nails in. Something was wrong with him, or rather something was different. 

"Sammy, you didn't tell me that Dean's little lover boy was spending this most hollowed eve with us."

He let go and I rolled my shoulder. I don't feel pain, but his touch just felt wrong. He and Sam shared a sweet kiss which Gabriel elongated into a long disgusting tongue war. When they at last separated, Sam had a blush on his face akin to a teenage girl after her first kiss.

"Gabe!" He chastised, not really angry. Gabriel made eye contact with me as if to say, 'my boyfriend is better than your boyfriend'. Which I must argue is completely false. To prove such, and only to prove such, I grabbed Dean's perky little ass.

The look on his face when he turned was almost too precious. I didn't get a chance to look at it long though before our lips melded together. He tasted sweet like apples, and his lips were as soft as the day I first met him.

It was too short before we were broken apart. Stupid humans and their need for air. Dean looked almost blurry eyed. 

"What was that Cas?" He asked, still somewhat out of it. I looked straight at Gabriel when I responded, "I've got a lot of lost time to make up for. But don't worry, I'm back now."

I walked over to Gabriel, and held out my hand. 

"I don't think I've formally met you. I'm Castiel Novak." He gripped my hand tightly, as I gripped his hand back. Breaking bones when you have a vessel is sort of like feeling a snap, but not feeling the pain that should come with it.

"Oh yes, I'm Gabriel Archer. I have the privilege of being Sam's boyfriend." If I didn't know better I would've thought he was just a lovesick puppy. The love between that man and his moose was almost enough to make me feel. But granted how I feel about this whole feelings thing, I thought it was best to focus on not killing Gabriel.

"What do you think go our tree Gabby?" Sam inquired, placing his arm around Gabriel's waist. Gabriel laughed at our pitiful attempt of decoration. The green tree was decorated only on one side by half strung popcorn strands and a single red ornament.

Smiling slyly in my direction, he walked over to the box of decorations and grabbed a small angel tree topper. I hate to admit it, but that was a pretty good one. Fucking bastard. I decided then and there that as long as Dean loved Sam and Sam loved Gabriel, I'd try my best not to tear his vessel limb from limb and watch him bleed.

That reminds me of this one time with this girl named Meg, she and I used to have the demon equivalent of a relationship. Our first date was to the torture rooms. Alistair let us burn, stab, and drown the soul to our hearts content. It took a couple strings, but chicks dig a man with connections.

Anyway, we spent our romantic evening tearing this guy limb from limb and then burning his nubs so he couldn't suffer blood loss. I've never seen a woman so happy. She was my only relationship past sex I'd had since becoming a demon, well until Dean.

The thought of him drew my eye. He was so goddamn beautiful. I'd like to look back on this time and think that every moment was painful, but I find it to be a happy memory. Gabriel and I may have been enemies centuries ago, but I fear we have one similar fatal flaw.

We both love humans. As crazy as it is and as much as it concerns me, I love Dean Winchester. I don't care who knows it either. Sometime after placing the tree topper on and ordering 3 pizzas (Dean ate a whole one), Dean and Sam went to get some 'holiday helper' as they had run out of bourbon.

That left me in a house, alone, with an angel of The Lord. Now I don't know if you know this, but angels and demons do not get along. In fact, my father would rejoice at a possibility to smite the fucking bastards.

Gabriel returned to a defensive position the moment Sam left. 

"Listen Castiel, I don't know what game you're playing but back off. Don't mess with these 2. I don't care who you torture of murder, just not these 2." He looked at me, and for the first time, I noticed a type of desperation in his eyes.

"You really love this Sam." I observed, finally placing what was different about him from last time. He sighed, smiling to himself. 

"It sucks doesn't it? Falling in love with a human. You convince yourself that true and real love doesn't exist and then it purifies into a 6'4" moose of a man."

I laughed nervously, 

"I'm not in love. I'm a demon. I'm the fucking prince of hell. How can I be falling in love." It was really more a serious question than an argument. That's when things got really weird.

Being hugged by an archangel was probably on the list of things I would never have ever imagined myself experiencing. As a demon, I could feel his invisible wings wrap around me like a fluffy cushion.

"I know what you're feeling. I had never had a problem just living life as it goes, but then my world stopped. You love Dean. We never know how or why, but it has happened. Understand that the only reason you are still alive right now is because I see a difference in you; the same difference you've seen in me. I love Sam, and you love Dean. That's your life now."

My face began to leak from one eye and I placed my hands on his back. "Is it just me or is this fucking weird?" He asked, feeling my chest bounce as I laughed. "I hate you assbutt." Laughing, he responded. "Yeah sure douchebag."

There is a common expression you pitiful excuses for meat sacks like to use, and it is as follows,

"Love is the only sane and satisfactory answer to the problem of human existence. "

Now I don't know who the fuck decided that the fucking crown prince of Hell could fall his demonic ass in love with a human, but fuck you.

Its been about a year since I first started well, I guess you would call it dating but I don't know. He takes me to bars and movies and then we head back to either my apartment or his and fuck until the sun comes up.

Recently I've been going to Hell less and less and needless to say my father is much less than pleased. I keep telling him that I'm just having a little fun, but I think he's catching on.

This week alone I sensed at least two other demons in town. I can't believe that at my age my father is still sending people to spy on me.

Gabriel has had his feathery ass up in heaven more too. Seems since he's come in contact with me again he can't avoid them finding him.

I was told not to say anything to Sam, but he was so weak after he went to Michael that he had to come to me to heal him. That reminds me, next time I see Michael I'm gonna make sure I fry his wings extra crispy.

Anyway, Dean asked me to move in and I guess now you're all caught up.

"Hey Dean?" I called, pausing to listen for his grunt of a response. 

"Where did you put my box of clothes?" 

He waited a moment to think, then responded with "I think I put them on the chair in the hall."

Sure enough when I looked there were my clothes. Since I spent so much time up here I decided to at least pretend to be human. It was actually a relief that I got to stay away from home. Dad has been up my ass in the not fun way.

Being with Dean has made me notice some changes. The first things were the most human. I began to eat and sleep. It was comforting at first, knowing that Dean had his arms wrapped around me.

Food was a more difficult concept to grasp. There were so many different tastes and flavors.

In Dean's apartment, there was a bedroom (which we are sharing), kitchenette, bathroom, and living area.

Sometimes when he's too tired from work to fuck we'll just cuddle on the couch and watch his movie collection. One of his favorites is the original Dracula movie.

Listen to me, I'm a fucking cuddly teddy bear. I need to regain my manliness.

After we finished unpacking my stuff, we drove down to Sam and Gabriel's house to have some pizza and kick their asses at board games.

I thought that in my eternities of torture and murder and evil I would have found the most satisfying feeling in the world, but none of those compared to defeating Gabriel at monopoly so bad he threw the game and Sam is still looking for the pieces.

I never thought I'd say this, but being human isn't half bad. Sure I can't teleport in front of him and keeping the eyes hidden is hard sometimes, but I guess Dean's perky little ass makes everything worth it.

"Hey Cas, Gabe wants to know if you want to hang out with him tomorrow."

Dean asked, popping his head into the bathroom as I shaved. He held a receiver in his hand so I guessed he was talking to the angel in question.

"Sure, just tell him I have to pop in at home first. The old man is getting pretty peeved that I like fucking you better than hanging with him."

He laughed and moved in so he was behind me.

"Yeah Gabe, he says he'll hang after he pops in home. Tell Sam hey."

He hung up and placed the receiver on the counter. I felt his lips against the nape of my neck which tickled just enough to distract me from my task at hand.

"Come on Dean I have to shave."

He looked into my reflection so we could look into each other's eyes.

"I don't know Cas, the scruff is growing on me. You look kinda hot."

Hitting his stomach, I pushed him away playfully. He pretended to be hurt then kissed my cheek.

"I'll be home late tonight. Garth wants to get drinks after work."

I nodded in response then got back to my shaving. A few seconds later I heard the door open and close.

After getting my human tasks out, I made my trip to good ole Hell. Of course father was waiting with crossed arms upon my arrival. He needs a sign around his neck that reads 'Too fucking busy for your shit.'

"Oh Castiel, you have graced us with your presence. I thought your human was keeping you from us."

I frowned at the way he said 'your human.'

"What do you mean my human?"

I asked, feeling my temper begin to rise. He just smirked in his fucking pretentious way.

"Oh you know the one. D for dumbass Winchester. Don't you think I'd be a little less obvious with my spies Castiel? I thought you'd know me better."

He tsked me the way he used to when I was merciful with the sinners I played with. It reminded me all too much of being a chastised child.

"Look here you son of a bitch. I will play with Dean all I want, but if I find out you did anything to harm him I will let Abaddon into Hell and personally escort her to you."

There was only a look of exasperation and anger, my threat not causing any concern.

"Oh Castiel you always did know how to compliment me. Now as to the matter of Dean, I won't harm a single hair on his pretty blonde head, but there is something you're going to do for me in exchange."

Now as the prince of Hell I have my own array of different looks that would make small children cry and grown men piss themselves but I must say the look on my father's face was one I hope no one ever has to endure again.

"You Castiel, are going to fry me up some wings. Extra crispy."

There's something about being a soulless bastard that I wasn't quite understanding. I was cursing myself the entire trip back.

It was hard not to put all caution to the fucking wind and book it. To leave Dean behind and never go back to our house together. But instead, I hightailed it home.

Dean was home early that day, getting in at about 6. The moment the door opened, I attacked him. By this time, my decision had been made and I just needed a little encouragement to continue on.

Our lips clashed, he was tense at the beginning but quickly melted into my embrace. When the need for air became too necessary, we broke apart.

He had the god damn cutest blush on his freckled cheeks and I just couldn't even bother to wait for his question. I kissed him again, tasting his tongue as mine clashed with his, dancing.

Fumbling with his work overalls, I finally managed to get him unzipped. Then there was still something between me and what I wanted. I devoted my full attention to getting his cock out and from there it was routine.

Except this time there was a hunger that we'd never had before. I wrapped my thin and talented fingers around him, stroking long and slow before moving to swift and short.

He didn't even seem to have a place for the questions he had anymore. He couldn't think, his eyes nearly glossing over as I worked him.

"Fuck. Cas." He moaned only egging me on as I placed my tongue on his tip, tormenting him with little touches before taking him in.

As always, he tasted salty and delicious. I went straight to fast and long before easing up, his groans and hip movements begging me to go faster, harder, and longer.

Not to give up on my nature, I left him like that, quickly getting rid of my pants and underwear, nearly tripping and injuring myself in the process. I pushed him into the chair near the door and got on him for the ride of my life.

We were well rehearsed in this art already and found ourselves thrusting and shifting and breaking in sync. I felt his strong hands grip my cock as we went and ecstasy filled me.

The feeling of Dean was my only thought, I couldn't even remember who I was or what my bastard father had told me. It was just me and my Dean and nothing could fuck that up.

A few long and drawn out thrusts later and he came, myself soon following suit. I got off then leaned against his legs.

Still panting, he spoke, "not complaining babe, but Jesus what the fuck?" I smiled, and felt my happiness disappear.

"I just really wanted you, and your fucking adorable after sex blush." He leaned down and planted a kiss on my forehead.

"Whatever babe. But Fuck you were good." He moaned, a smile resting itself dumbly on his unnaturally handsome face.

"Aren't I always baby?" I teased, moving onto my knees and trying to stand. Sometimes when Dean and I had really good sex, my knees would buckle and I would have to be carried to bed.

It was times like these when he would call me Princess. Then he'd hold me in his arms until we both fell asleep. It was these small moments of weakness that kept me strong.

"Hey sweetie, how about a lift?" I asked, doing my best puppy dog pout. He chuckled and mumbled something about me being a bastard.

Even though it was only 7, he carried me to the bed and I collapsed, not out of fatigue or exhaustion, but rather fear. I mean what does one do when they know that tomorrow will be their last day?

A demon's life is set, one of darkness and hate and bitterness and anger. My life on Earth as well as in Hell had never been fulfilling.

When I was first alive in 450 A.D, I had been a soldier in the Roman Legion.

I had fought and killed those before me like they were mere children. Home some of them were.

My own fucking men were terrified of me, and then one day, I was approached by a man who claimed that he could make my wildest dream come true.

My name back then was Ascarius, and I wished to be Praetor. For 10 years I ruled alongside my fellow Praetor Sextus and together we ruled with a fury not unlike Hell itself.

We rained fire and blood and death upon our enemies and watched as our borders expanded. On the day December 25th, 498, on the eve of my greatest battle, my debt collector came.

Dying had never been a fear of mine, but I was terrified of being forgotten. So here I am nearly 1600 fucking years later and all I can do in my dying moment is complain.

Being stabbed in the chest is never fun, well at least not in my experience. Fucking hurts like a bitch. I guess I should explain how and why I'm dying a bit more.

So after my shit bag of a father dismissed me from our little father son talk and Dean and I fucked, I made my way over to Gabriel's house.

Sam wasn't home, so when I knocked on the door that smug bastard answered with a lollipop in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Oh hey Cassie, have you been good?" He opened the door and led me into their living room.

My eyes scanned the room quickly then dwelled on the corner where we had hung decorations on the Christmas tree.

"Gabriel, we need to talk." Gabriel frowned and sat on the couch.

"Okay but if you're gonna ruin my splendid news then I'm going first." He looked like a little kid who wanted everyone to play his game his way.

"Fine you jackass, but it better be good." I sighed, leaning back.

"I'm gonna propose to Sam. I got a ring and everything. The thing I had to ask you about was whether or not I should tell my moose man who I really am."

Of course I had to think for a moment. He and I both knew that our world was dangerous, no one should ever become involved.

Dean was a hunter when we had first dated, but I had convinced him to stop in order to make sure no one could take him away from me.

Sammy had never gotten involved and it was not just revealing himself, but myself and Dean as well. Not that it would matter much in a few moments.

"Be honest with him, he'll huff and puff for a few days but he loves you and you love him so you should be able to fuck and move on."

Gabriel let out that sickeningly sweet laugh of his and I stomached what I was about to do.

"Gabriel, I need your help." He moved from his childlike happy dance to a serious concern, the change was almost art like.

"Whatever you need girly." I grimaced and turned to look up at him.

"I need you to kill me." The look of shock and anger on his face was something like I'd never seem before. Before he could begin yelling I explained.

"Crowley that vile bastard said that I either had to kill you or be forced to watch as he tortured Dean to death. I can't watch Dean die, and I can't kill you so I have found a solution. There's a spell I found awhile ago, but I'd never thought I'd need it. It can turn a demon human. All you need is the consent of the person they possessed and some herbs. Then you speak a few lines of Latin and bam I'm human."

He seemed to need a moment to take it all in. 

"Even if I will help you, which I'm not guaranteeing, you would become human for him? Give up your immortality, everything?"

Without a moments thought, I nodded. 

"I'm different from you, I was human once. I was bloodthirsty, vicious, ruthless, and unloving. Nothing in my many many years has ever made me happier than Dean."

Gabriel sighed and rested his hand on my shoulder. 

"How long will it take."

"About a week, I need you to tell him my father is in the hospital and I had to go away."

"Do you really think he'll believe that."

"No, but it'll buy time."

"You really are a crazy bastard."

"Back at ya douchebag." Gabriel hugged him and the two shared a moment of silence before Cas went to his bag.

"I brought everything you need, and good old Jimmy has donated his body to the cause. He was suicidal anyway."

Gabriel looked at him and laughed. 

"Oh no, we're not performing some sort of demon reversing ritual in my home with my all too curious moose. No I'm putting you up in a hotel until this is all over."

Stupid angel bastard and his smug stupid face. That fucking bitch put me up in some fancy hotel meant for CEOs and their sexy mistresses.

The ritual was simple enough; mix some herbs, say the Latin phrase, then bleed me out. The only hard part was the pain.

The Latin had set off a burning sensation in the tips of my fingers. From there it spread like the shore line, slowly moving closer and closer to the center until it reached my heart about 6 hours later.

I was completely numb, body and mind. I drifted in the plane between alive and dead.

The burning didn't stop, and when he returned the second day, he had to finish the ritual.

Being stabbed is never fun, like I said, but then again I've never been stabbed while I was human. And now I guess my time is up.

Ill tell you if I live and if I don't, we'll I guess you'll just have to wonder. Now with my last thought, I'd like to just say that if I don't make it, someone take good care of my Dean.

There are flowers. There is music. There is Dean. At the end of a long aisle, I looked up to see the man I love in front of me. 

It's been almost 2 years since I became human and everyday I love him a little more. 

Love is most definitely a human emotion. You meat bags, or rather now we meat bags, are defined by who we love and in turn who loves us.

Now I guess I should explain. 

-2 years ago-

Shooting up straight, I gasped for air. It was like grasping at nothing to try and stop myself from falling. The fire started burning in my lungs and spread again. 

Air was a ruse of deception before but now it was necessary for life. My first steps as a human provided a brand new experience.

You think you know a place then suddenly, bam! Everything changes. I staggered over to the phone and picked up, dialing Gabriel's number.

"Hello?" He responded. After a week, even hearing Gabe's smug voice was music to my ears. 

"Do you know how hungry I am?" He laughed and I could almost see the smile on his face.

"CAS!! How dare you scare me like that! Do you even understand how long you've been out?" I mentally counted the time I had felt.

"I don't know. A week?" Gabriel just sighed and groaned. 

"No dude, you were out almost a month." It hadn't felt like that long but then again he was unconscious or rather dead for some time. 

I was about to ask more about it when I make a terrible recollection. 

"Dean! How's Dean? He must be worried sick." I began working myself into a panic. What if he had grown to resent me?

"We'll see funny you mention that because I kinda sorta told him everything." He let out his fucking little giggle he has when he knows what he did was wrong. 

It did make sense though. Even though I was out for almost a month I didn't feel thirsty or hungry. There were fresh flowers on the bedside. 

"He's been here hasn't he?" I asked, only needing confirmation.

"Everyday. Once he got proof that I wasn't lying he ran off in anger. You messed him up real bad. A hunter dating the prince of hell. Can you imagine?" 

The worst part is I could. The hurt in his eyes when he realized I'd lied to him. The betrayal of what I am, was.

"He must hate me." 

"Oh he did. For at least a week. Then he ran into some trouble with your father. Ole grumpy came up and talked to him personally. Once he got out of the hospital he came to visit you everyday."

At the mention of Dean getting hurt I experienced what can only be described as what humans call 'eyes red with rage'. 

"I'll kill that son of a bitch!" I threatened. Completely seriously. That was until I heard a laugh behind me. 

"Baby, you're awake." I would know that voice anywhere. No matter how broken. I turned and ran, dropping the phone on the floor.

I didn't need to stop and look, my arms grasping onto him for deaf life. I left the ground for a moment as he spun me.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm so sorry." I chanted, burying my head in his chest. He smelt of peppermint and whiskey.

He placed his lips gently against my forehead. "Don't worry about it. All that matters is you gave up everything to be with me." 

"I'd give my life for you."

"I'm glad you didn't."

"Me too."

We shared a long and passionate kiss. 

"You missed so much. Gabe and Sam are engaged. The wedding is in 4 months. Oh and your pops is never using that vessel again."

I frowned at him and looked up to look him in the eyes. 

"Dean Michael Winchester how dare you fight the king of Hell over me!"  
"It was no big deal. A couple of broken ribs and a few scrapes. Worth it though. You won't be bothered by him anymore. When I told him what you gave up to be with me, well, he was broken."

I laughed, imagining the scowl on his face when he realized how much of a disappointment I am. 

"Well baby, let's say we get you cleaned up and then we'll go home." I nodded, thinking some hot water might be nice.

-2 years later-

"I Dean Winchester take you Castiel Novak to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do us part." 

I felt his hand grip mine as he placed my ring on my finger. Now it was my turn.

"I Castiel Novak take you Dean Winchester to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do us part."

I placed his ring on his finger and smiled up at him. 

"By the power invested in me I pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss your groom."

We kissed like there was no one else on earth, and when I looked into his eyes it made me feel like I was the only man in the world.

This was my life now. No more lonely angry demon. Now I am Mr. Castiel Winchester, and life is good.


End file.
